


Look Me in the Eyes

by JuleTheif



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hunk is mentioned, PINING KEITH, Pining, Unrequited Love, and so is pidge, klance, lance is so oblivious, poor keith... he tries so hard, so much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuleTheif/pseuds/JuleTheif
Summary: Pining Keith, and what he THINKS is unrequited love(Super short)(This is my first work!)





	Look Me in the Eyes

“What should I do Shiro? I like him so much and I don’t know if he feels the same,” Keith groaned into the couch where he and his brother were sitting. Shiro put a comforting hand on Keith’s shoulder. “If you like Lance so much, then you should tell him,” he suggested. “there’s no denying you two have chemistry.” Keith rolled his eyes “absolutely not” he said. Shiro laughed. “well” he said “then you’ll just suffer until you man up and ask Lance out.” Keith nodded “Maybe one day.”

Lance was awoken to the sound of his phone ringing. Half awake, he grabbed his phone and held it to his ear. “hello?” he said into the receiver. “hi, Lance, we’re going out for coffee at Altea Cafe! You want to come?” Keith asked. “Lance nodded before realizing Keith couldn’t see him. “yeah, I’m on my way.”

“Uh, Where’s everyone else?” Lance asked. Keith was sitting at a table for two, looking at him expectantly. “well…” Keith said slowly “I wanted to hang out with just you.” Lance smiled “alright.” He said, sliding into the chair across from him.  
They sat and talked a while, about their favorite shows and movies, and eventually, the subject of the new movie coming up. “we should go,” said Keith. Lance nodded “we could go tonight,” Keith nodded. “Like a date,” Lance joked.

Keith gulped. He could his face going red. “um, actually, I want to talk to you about that” he said. Lance laughed “It was just a joke dude,” he said. Keith laughed nervously. “well, we’re good friends, right?” he asked. It was true, they were. At first, Lance had thought there was a rivalry happening, and thus hated Keith, but soon realized (with the help of Hunk and Pidge) that Keith just wanted to be friends. They had grown very close, Lance would tell Keith secrets he didn’t tell anyone else, and Keith would too, despite the fact that he was quite secretive. It probably had to do with the fact he had a huge crush on Lance. Lance nodded. “yeah dude, you’re like my best friend,” Keith nodded. “well, I just wanted to tell you that…” he stopped.  
Lance put his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “are you okay?” he asked “you can tell me what you need to say.”  
Keith smiled at Lance. He was one of the most beautiful people Keith had ever met. He had gorgeous brown hair, tan, sunkissed skin, and the most gorgeous blue eyes Keith had ever seen, like the ocean was swirling around in them.  
“I have a huge crush on you!” he practically yelled. “You’re one of the nicest people I have ever met, and you are trustworthy and loyal, and you are SO beautiful! Every time I see I want to cradle you in my arms and never let go and I just like you so much and I thought you should know because I think we have very good chemistry and would go good together!” His face was burning, and he was half aware that during his confession, his eyes had started to sting.

Lance looked very taken aback “uh… I” his face was crimson and he had a slight scowl on his face. Keith took this as a bad sign, but he waited for Lance to finish speaking. “I don’t feel the same way,” Lance finally said, slowly. Keith felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest “what?” he said quietly, his voice cracking. He thought back to the nights they spent stargazing and sharing all their deepest secrets, When Lance was sad, he would go to KEITH to comfort him. Keith felt a tear track down his face, but thought nothing of it. He remembered when one of Lance’s more serious girlfriends broke it off with him, how Lance had come to Keith’s apartment in the middle of the night, a crying mess, and the time Lance got drunk and kissed him. He had been so sure that Lance felt the same. “After…” He started, but Lance interrupted him, his voice soft. “Keith, please don’t cry.” Keith was painfully aware that he was crying in the middle of a café, but he didn’t care this boy, Lance, had played with his emotions.

“After every single thing that had happened between us, you still say there’s nothing there?” He said, his voice building up as he went on. “Keith, we’re friends, I liked that.” Said Lance, his brows furrowed. Even with that weird grimace on his face, he still looked beautiful, and it made Keith angry. “I don’t want to do this” said Lance, still quiet, but his face changed from a surprised grimace to distressed.  
“Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t feel it!” Keith yelled, more hot tears spilling down his face. Lance looked him in the eyes. “we’re friends,” he said “I don’t want to do this” 

Keith felt anger, sadness, and desperation bubbling up in him. “THAT’S BULLSHIT!” he yelled, standing up, and Lance stood up too. People were staring now. “Please don’t scream at me,” Lance pleaded, still quiet, which made Keith even angrier, but all his anger subsided when he saw tears spring up in the other boy’s eyes.  
He put his hand on Lance’s shoulder, and tried to decide what to say, but his thoughts stopped short when Lance yanked his shoulder away. “don’t touch me” he hissed. Keith drew his hand back.  
They looked at each other for a second, then Lance wiped his face with his hand, turned on his heel and left.  
Keith watched him until he was out of sight, then went to his car to go home and ask Shiro for help mending a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am with THIS song or repeat (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aMdJ78T32JE&feature=youtu.be)
> 
> Send Help  
> anyways I love Klance, and I surfed the angst tag  
> This is my first work yayyy


End file.
